The Animal Core will be responsible for (1) organizing and arranging animal purchase, delivery and housing, and transfer of animals between the main colony at the Animal Resource/Biomedical Education Building and Parker Hall, (2) ensuring the health and well-being of animals during all phases of the experiment, (3) providing surgical support for individual experiments, (4) maintaining detailed records of animals and experiments, (5) providing training and annual review of procedures of all staff who handle animals, and (6) procuring and supervising the use, storage and record-keeping for anesthetics, analgesics, and other drugs. Chinchillas will be purchased from commercial breeders, and housed in colonies in Parker Hall and the Animal Resource/ Biomedical Education Building. The Animal Core will coordinate the movement of animals between projects as well as the use of animals in individual projects.